Tour of Duty
by Sailor Seraphim
Summary: Written for the "101 ways to snog en route to a colony" challenge. When you're a hard-working Preventer, you always have to be up to every task... no matter how hard it is. (Trowa/Duo)


Author: Sailor Seraphim   
Word Count: 799  
Pairing: Trowa/Duo  
Warnings: duty rosters, nosy politicians, profanity, nakedness  
Title: Tour of Duty  
  
Notes: Yup, I wrote this for the "101 ways to Snog en route to a colony" fic-challenge. It will be archived here: http://happyfangirl.org/snogs/index.htm and probably on my FF.net account and my homepage. And this is just to make sure Duo keeps his top ranking. Really. MWAH!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It was amazing, the things that you could find for sale or rent around the Earth Sphere. Ever since the Eve Wars and the stabilization of politics, communications, and trade between the Earth and Colonies, new products were being introduced to consumers. The latest trend was for the Earth-bound to experience the joys of zero-G sex by renting a shuttle. The rates started hourly, but intrepid couples could rent shuttles for longer periods of time -- fully stocked with every convenience and necessity that could be imagined. Though there was generally a maximum of one-week rental, and adding options only added to the price, it was a wonderful bargain for newlyweds... or college students looking for fun.   
  
But, as tends to happen with new and interesting things, the legislators managed to sink their teeth into the business. All shuttles had to go through rigorous testing before they were allowed into space, and were put through mandatory checkups. After all, it wouldn't look good to the constituents back home if couples died in space when they should have been dying in the Shakespearian sense instead. However, very few respectable companies wanted to risk their assets or bottom lines by being connected with such... lurid enterprise.   
  
Still, it had to be done.   
  
It had to be done right. It had to be done quick. It had to be done over and over again.   
  
So, the representatives of ESUN made the Preventers do it.  
  
After all, the Preventers were the best equipped to deal with such affairs placed in their capable hands. They had the knowledge, they had the people, and they had the sheer gusto. Of course, "joyride duty" soon became an in-joke amongst Preventers. Despite the fact that the testing was purely physical -- checking stress put on the shuttles, checking for premature ignitions, etc. -- sexual innuendoes, jibes, and general perversion surrounded the team that was put on duty. No one wanted to be stuck on *that* particular detail, though everyone went through the rotation at least once.   
  
The job was usually given to the new recruits. And they were laughed at in the cafeteria until the next rotation went through.  
  
It came as a shock when two of the Preventers' top agents were put on joyride duty. For once, no one cracked a dirty joke or made stupid comments. Of course, no one wanted to get shot either, so that was probably the main deterrent factor. So the two Preventers just sighed as they read the roster, and went off to do their jobs. And if no one noticed the secretive smile that crossed both of the agents' faces, well... they couldn't be blamed if their contemporaries weren't observant.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Holy hell," Duo swore, rubbing his wrists. "Whoever said that sex in zero-G was fun should be shot. I should track that fucker down and kill him myself."  
  
Trowa looked up from where he was tugging on his uniform pants, cupping his recently used piece of anatomy carefully and zipping up the fly. "It wasn't that bad," he said mildly.  
  
Duo frowned at him. He planted his bare feet on the ceiling and pushed, strong legs giving him the momentum to cross the shuttle cabin and put him eye to eye with the other young man. Of course, Duo was upside down, but in zero-G, things like that didn't really matter.   
  
"Huh, fine thing for you to say! You weren't the one who getting pounded into the bulkhead. I'm gonna have real interesting bruises from that." Then Duo pointed to the side of his neck, where a deep purple hickey stood out against his fair skin. "And what about this? The guys back at HQ are never gonna let me live this down."  
  
The green-eyed man just smiled, watching the American as he floated naked through the space of the cabin. Because of the lessened gravity, Duo's braid floated off on its own, as if it could get up and walk away. With a glint in his eyes, Trowa pushed off the wall and reached out, snagging Duo's braid in his hand. He gave a sharp pull. Duo screeched as he was dragged through the air. Trowa silenced him with his own lips, transferring his hold to Duo's shoulders to keep him in place. The American's hands trailed down, brushing Trowa's nipples. Their tongues tangled together familiarly. Part of Trowa's mind supposed that it was an interesting tableau; Duo, completely naked, toes skimming the ceiling, Trowa, half-dressed, clutching his shoulders, hanging sideways in Duo's embrace.  
  
Amethyst eyes met emerald, and Trowa ran his hands down Duo's body. "One more?"  
  
Duo shrugged. A malicious smile crossed his lips and he pulled Trowa closer. "I get to top this time. Gotta give you a matching set of bruises, after all." 


End file.
